1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held machine tool, particularly for drilling, screwing, brushing, grinding or the like, having a tool holder that has a receptacle into which a shaft portion of a tool is axially inserted and that is provided with guide means for guiding the tool axially, with means for rotationally slaving the tool and with retaining means for axially securing the tool. The invention also relates a tool for the hand-held machine tool, especially for drilling, screwing, brushing, grinding or the like, which is driven rotationally about its longitudinal axis and has a tool shaft including the shaft portion for axially guiding the tool, a region for rotary slaving of the tool and a retaining portion for axially fixing the tool.
2. Prior Art
A hand-held machine tool is already known (German Patent DE 25 51 125 C2), which has a tool holder for receiving a tool. The rotary slaving of the tool is effected via rotary slaving cleats on the tool holder, which engage corresponding rotary slaving grooves in the tool shaft. The tool is secured in the axial direction by releasable locking bodies of the tool holder, which engage corresponding recesses in the tool shaft that are closed on both ends axially. The means for the rotary slaving of the tool and the means for the axial fixation of the tool are disposed axially in the region of the receiving opening. This does have the advantage that an axially relatively short tool holder and a correspondingly short tool shaft can be achieved. However, because of the axial superposition of the individual functional regions, a compromise must be made in the properties of the tool shaft, for production reasons. The demand for a sturdy, wear-resistant rotary slaving region which must therefore be hardened stands in the way of making a guide region with close tolerances and thus with very great dimensional precision, so that good concentricity properties can be achieved.
Jaw liners for retaining a tool are also known. To achieve good concentricity properties, the lined jaws must receive the tool centrally to the drilling spindle at all times, regardless of the shaft diameter of the tool, which entails major production effort and expense. Inserting the tool into a drilling chuck also proves to be relatively complicated, since the drilling chuck must first be opened and then the lined jaw must be clamped together with the tool. Automatic insertion locking is not possible.